blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Nex/Powers and Abilities
Combat and Power Profile In Lore Nex is considered as one of the most dangerous individuals of EvoBlaze: Control Sequence, known as Azure 0, the Irregularity that will bring destruction to his world. His abilities go beyond that of a normal human like most Drive Users, however, his strength, speed, and endurance is higher than that of most as well due to his connections with the supernatural force of the Azure and the Boundary as well as other unknown augmentations which have made him a being that exists outside of accepted logic, and human only in appearance. Easily capable of defeating armies of the Novus Orbis Sequentia on his own, and giving their most accomplished officers difficulty, with the most elite of their forces having trouble with him. He adapts swiftly, and his unique abilities allow him to turn even the worst situations around in his favor sometimes. His body is capable of handling severe punishment due to his regeneration factors. But while his body can regenerate from serious injuries, such as broken bones or fatal blows, this will drain his vitality very quickly, and if he has to regenerate too much it will eventually knock him unconscious to regain energy. Stopping Nex from regenerating results in him falling into a comatose state until his Grimoire forces him to consume energy from anything nearby to keep his body active. Having high tolerance to Seithr and even the Seithr Scourge allows him to manipulate this substance and even fuse it with his body to create constructs of the Azure's darkness in the forms of beasts such as their jaws and claws, horns, wings, and other pieces of their bodies for his attacks. This affinity for it also means he is capable of being near places that have been distorted by the Boundary's power without it effecting him too harshly and his mental tolerance for it is greater than most. Nex seemingly suffers no physical consequences of the Seithr Scourge, and simply absorbs it. Thanks to the rounded shell-like regulators on his hands, it keeps the power controllable and prevents it from fusing directly with him. Although, parts of his skin is similar to that of Berserk Black and other beings like them, being pitch with odd red markings and wire-like veins in some places. His signature abilities which make him one of the most dangerous in his world is the Azure Grimoire and its distorted 'Power of Azure' which is a mutated, chaotic and destructive force, capable of draining the souls and life force of others to empower himself further, turning others into husks of Seithr, as if they've just died from Black Corrosion. Doing this enough will not only damage his psyche, but it will eventually stir the Grimoire awake, to where it consumes him temporarily, turning him into a nightmarish being that takes on traits of the beasts he summons. This entity he becomes is often why he is called the 'Destroyer of Azure'. To transform himself however requires sacrifice, and if Nex is unable to do this, he will not be able to access these powers, as such he rarely uses them. In Combat Nex is an accomplished wielder of a sword, his unique style is full of power and surprising speed that suits him to rush down, allowing him to overwhelm his enemies. He prefers to stay up close to his foes, with the blade extending his reach depending on how much Seithr he's gathered on its edge. The blade, while heavy, is wielded effortlessly by Nex's hand due to training over several years, and thanks to his enhanced capabilities he can swing the weapon in continuous assaults, each slash carrying immense force behind it. Nex is capable of focusing his power on it as well, attracting Seithr to its edge, turning it a bright crimson. This increases the mass of his attacks, and damages his foe with Seithr Scourge, though it takes time to enhance his attacks. However, the result of doing so can change his attacks entirely, making them combo into each other, or have more power by becoming enhanced by the beasts he can conjure. While his blade is his primary weapon of choice, he is also well-versed in close-quarter combat, utilizing many punches and kicks enhanced by his Power of Azure. Like the sword, his body is also a weapon, with every motion he makes the after trails of dark energy appear or manifest one of the beast's body parts. Nex's glaring weakness in combat situations is lacking a reliable defense, as once a foe gets Nex out of his comfort zone, it is difficult for him to regain the advantage. He relies heavily on overpowering his foes, and while he is accomplished at it, enemies who can withstand his vicious assaults and don't allow Nex to get going will give him trouble, as seen by foes such as Akuhei who are relentless in their own right. Along with this, Nex has limited options at any kind of distance, aside from the occasional flurry of Seithr Scourge that becomes a beast, but these can be cut through with enough concentration. Weapons and Artifacts Azure Grimoire (BLAZBLUE) No.0 and Soul Harvester A Grimoire that behaves like the infamous Azure Grimoire, and seems to improve upon its intended purpose to tap into, collect, and make the Azure it into its 'power'. It is modified with a Soul Harvester, an enhanced Soul Eater which not only gathers souls but then converts the soul and everything within it into energy that enhances Nex's power, allowing him to access some of the most destructive powers of the Boundary. In some instances, it can even turn the Azure's energy into a force of utter ruin by combining it with the scourge it has gathered. Without the Soul Harvester, Nex can not utilize his Grimoire's unique abilities such as transforming himself or increasing his strength. Nex can burn himself out if he's used the Grimoire to excess, resulting in him needing to regain his energy, becoming defenseless. Necros Highlander Nex's trusted blade, it is a weapon that he summoned from his Drive's Crest at a younger age. The sword transforms Seithr around it to enhance the wielder's attacks and develops alongside them, and is at its strongest when the wielder and its destructive desires are in synchronicity. Its origin is not known, though it bears similarities to Exitium, as the sword can destroy a soul it pierces. Category:ZeroXEbony Category:Powers and Abilities (Character)